Good Fortune 2
by Herr Regis
Summary: Applejack and Flim cannot wait for their wedding, but a source of evil may interfere! Flam is highly infatuated with one of the mane 6, but does she like him back? Can Flam save the day for his brother?
1. Anticipation

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi, MaxwellsBook, & cptcupcake2: thank you for reviewing the final chapter of Good Fortune! Here's the sequel as you were promised, right on time! Also, this story might have a little more kissing and romance than before, but it's still rated K.

* * *

**Anticipation**

* * *

Applejack was puttering around the now vacant dining room table in her family home, collecting the many dirty dishes and empty glasses from that night's supper. As she stood at the sink, Applejack looked out at the regal blue night sky, the many shimmering stars doing a little jig as she scrubbed.

Across the lawn of Sweet Apple Acres, she could see hot yellow light pouring from the barn; Flam and Pinkie Pie were setting up the decorations for her engagement party, which would be taking place the following night.

The blond maned mare whistled, picturing the majesty of the grand wedding she had been promised, and all the fun such an event would entail. From behind, Applejack felt a certain stallion wrap his hooves around her shoulders, kissing her cheek and chuckling to himself. Applejack blushed, picking up a dish towel and drying her hooves.

"Hey, beautiful." Flim kissed her neck, pushing her backwards toward the sink. She smiled, squeaking when her backside made contact with the cabinets behind her. Flim continued to kiss her passionately, and Applejack returned his loving embraces as they stood in the kitchen.

Behind them, Winona arose from her soft bed, barking at the coupe. The work dog had likely assumed Applejack was being harmed by Flim, as the pet's angry growls were directed to the stallion.

Flim stopped kissing Applejack, and they both looked down to the dog. "Winona! Hush, y'all 're gonna wake the whole a' Ponyville!" Winona whined, lowering her head and returning to her bed, lying down, facing away from Applejack as a symbol of her discontent.

Flim smiled, hugging Applejack with his hoof. He kissed her cheek, nestling his head against hers. She smirked, picking up the dish towel and giving Flim a swift whip. "Knock it off! I not gonna stand here and play twister with you in the kitchen! I've got dishes to wash, and all this racket is gonna wake up Apple Bloom!" Applejack whispered to him playfully with remote traces of seriousness, giving him a cute smile before going back to her chores.

Flim walked up behind her, this time aiding in the cleaning process rather than inhibiting it. Applejack sighed when she heard the stairs creaking, and when she turned around, a drowsy Apple Bloom was looking at her and Flim. "What's goin' on down here, sis?"

Applejack sighed, she had just put her sister to sleep, and now she was out of bed and back up on her hooves. Luckily, Flim stepped in on his soon-to-be wife's behalf. "Don't you worry, Apple Bloom. Just a little noise is all."

"Were you two kissin' down here?" Applejack looked away from Flim, blushing and feeling captured. She'd gone all winter with him sleeping far away from her side, and soon she'd have him officially. Never had such a traditional and wholesome working mare felt so excited. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out when she realized her assumption was correct. "Gross!"

"Come on little miss, let me take you upstairs and get you back in bed, it's real late for a growing filly to be up and about." Flim ushered the young pony back up the stairs, walking slowly and quietly down the dark hall until they arrived at Apple Bloom's bedroom.

She jumped into her bed, allowing Flim to tuck her in. She smiled, nestling down into her soft pillow. "It's gonna be great having you as a brother, Flim. We'll go on all sorts of adventures!"

Flim smiled at the filly's enthusiasm, patting her on the head. "We can go on whatever adventure you want, during the daytime, sleep tight, Apple Bloom." Flim left her room, closing the door quietly and going back downstairs.

Applejack had finished the dishes, and was just walking upstairs as she ran into Flim. She smiled at him, giving him a parting hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want me to tuck you in too, Applejack?"

The mare smiled, continuing up the stairs as he walked down them. "You're a hoot, Flim. Now go on home." He blew a kiss to her and Applejack pretended to catch it. "Love you." Applejack smiled at the creamy yellow unicorn, looking into his warm green eyes that genuinely loved to see her. "Love you too, handsome."

Applejack later peered into her younger sister's dark bedroom, seeing that the filly was fast asleep.

Inside the barn, Flam and Pinkie Pie were putting the final touches on the decorations for the engagement party. Flam had been put in charge of the organization. He and Pinkie Pie had worked tirelessly the days prior, and had established a magnificent atmosphere for celebration at Sweet Apple Acres.

"This party is going to be so amazing! I can't believe Applejack is getting married! I never would have thought anything as incredible as this would happen!" Pinkie Pie shrilly and happily spoke as she worked, placing the last few decorations as Flam straightened all the tables with a soft green glow from his horn.

He smirked widely beneath his mustache, wiping his forehead and taking off his thin straw hat. "We sure did a fantastic job. I'm certain those two love birds will enjoy their party."

Pinkie Pie took a step outside, letting Flam turn off the lights and lock the barn door. As they walked away, Pinkie Pie struck up a little innocent conversation. "So, Flam, who're ya gonna being to your brother's wedding?"

Flam nearly tripped over his own thoughts. Flam hadn't even considered bringing a date to the wedding, but he did have a mare in mind that he was beginning to like. Pinkie Pie was saying something to him about how she had somepony to bring her, but the pink mare's words were drowned out by the name of the mare he felt attracted to. She was far too good for him, but he could dream. "Well, I don't really know who I'll bring with me. I'll think about it though, Pinkie Pie."

Just as Flim had departed home, so did Flam. The apple family was left in the quiet of night, falling asleep happily with sweet dreams for the future in their heads.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	2. Relax

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: I'm sorry for all the kissing! There won't be anything else that heated, I just needed to communicate that Applejack and Flim were in love, and I needed a reason for Winona to bark.

DaAwesomeAztecEmpire & webkinzjrAJ: thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Relax**

* * *

Flam pinched his eyes shut, rubbing the sand from them with his hooves as he released a displeased moan. The curtains had been drawn from across the room, warm yellow light from the Ponyville sun pouring in to wake him up. Flam smiled, slowly opening his eyes and seeing Flim. "Good morning, sleepy."

Flam stretched out his arms, sitting up in bed and yawning once. "Applejack's got you well trained." They both chuckled, then eating breakfast together. Since their arrival in Ponyville and Flim's engagement to Applejack, the brothers had invested in a cottage, a place to serve as a more permanent residence.

"I bet you're ready for tonight, this engagement party is going to be wonderful for you." Flim smiled, thanking his brother for the kind words and tremendous support.

"Applejack wanted it to be casual, we won't have a care in all of Equestria." Flim chuckled anxiously, the tone of his voice showing that he very much did care, and that he was more nervous and scared than he'd tell his brother. Regardless, Flam didn't want to push.

Applejack woke up to find three initially out of focus ponies hovering over her. When she recognized Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac, she smiled. "What're y'all doin' in here? Did I oversleep?"

"You did, but we're here for something else," chided Granny Smith with a smirk, proud of her granddaughter for securing such a wonderful stallion. Applejack herself had grown to be an organized and committed mare, respectable.

"We made ya breakfast in bed, sis!" Apple Bloom bounced up and down, her statement reassured by the large red stallion's usual response: "eeyup."

Applejack smiled, taking the tray onto her lap and sitting up. "Thanks you guys, tonight's real important ta me."

"Well, eat up, child. It'll be no time at all 'fore all ya friends start showing up by the cart load!" Granny Smith herded the stallion and the filly out of Applejack's bedroom, allowing her to eat in peace.

As the day progressed, Flim's startlingly edgy nature became to apparent for Flam to ignore. The younger of the two stood before a large mirror, looking at himself. Flim made soft puckering and clicking noises, noises of disapproval as he located the imperfections of his appearance. "What do you think, Flam? Should I gel my mane to tidy it up? Or maybe I should..."

Flam rolled his eyes. Waving his hoof in the air and sighing audibly. Flim tilted his head to one side confusedly, not yet wise to the nature of his brother's reply. "Flim, Applejack loves you for who you are. If she wanted some fancy pony, than she wouldn't have agreed to marry you."

Flim chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his tongue over his cheeks. "Funny, I guess you're right, though. I'm all flustered over nothing."

Flam sighed, levitating his thin and stiff straw boater over his curly peppermint mane and skewing it just so. "Come on brother of mine, we've got a party to attend to."

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's friends were arriving just on cue for a nighttime party. Everypony looked excited, and Applejack was patiently awaiting the arrival of Flim. Pinkie Pie rushed over to her, wrapping her friend up in a big hug. Applejack tensed up, and Pinkie Pie rocked her friend back and forth excitedly. "This is so amazing, isn't it? You're getting married!"

"I simply can't wait to make your dress, Applejack. I feel so inspired!" Rarity was next to hug her friend, although her embrace was much more dainty, her expression of joy different from the others'.

"Who woulda thought, those cider jockeys turned out to be not half bad." Rainbow Dash floated just above Applejack's head, flapping her cyan blue wings ever so softly.

Fluttershy stepped up next, the most quiet and calm of the group. "I'm really happy for you." Fluttershy dragged out her pronunciation of 'really,' quietly expressing her excitement for Applejack's new relationship.

"Where's Twilight?" Applejack squinted her eyes, surprised to see that the new princess hadn't arrived at the party with the rest of her friends. Twilight Sparkle was always a mare to arrive early.

Applejack's friends looked to their rights and lefts, but found no purple mare. "Spike'll get her here in no time, she probably just had to alphabetized a stack of books or something." Rainbow Dash's mocking of their absentee friend brought on smiles and laughs, the group then reassured that her absence was no indicator of trouble.

Soon, Flim and Flam arrived, looking camp and happy as ever. When Flim hugged Applejack, she knew that he was hers. His hug, unlike others she'd received that night, simply felt warmer and more affectionate. His kissing her cheek added to that romantic feeling.

The night went on happily, but after a late dinner was served and eaten, Applejack's worry for Twilight Sparkle grew too much to bear. "What's wrong, Applejack?"

"It's Twilight, she said she'd be here... I don't want to fuss about nothin'..." Flam cut Applejack off, seeing an opportunity and deciding that he'd take it.

"I'll go check on your friend for you, Applejack." Flam gave a smile, and Flim reassured Applejack that Flam was trustworthy and well intentioned. He left the party moments later as he had suggested he do.

Flam trotted briskly to Twilight Sparkle's home, knocking on the door three times and waiting. As he stood, he checked his breath against his hoof, and also smelt his armpits to see if he was presentable.

"Oh, hey Flam. I bet you're here for Twilight." Spike seemed downtrodden and upset with himself. He hung his head as he stood in the open doorway. "I tried to get her to the party, but she can be really stubborn."

"Well, what's she doing in there?"

Spike sighed, shaking his head and shrugging. "See for yourself."

Flam walked into Twilight Sparkle's home, quickly spotting the mare sprawled out on the floor, reading what appeared to be three books at a time. She looked beautiful, and for a moment Flam had to stop and just look at her. He shook his head, walking over and sitting beside her.

For a moment, the princess didn't notice his presence. She looked up, only to see a creamy yellow mustachioed stallion sitting across from her. "Oh! I'm sorry I... I've got a lot of studying to do, I..." Twilight stopped making an excuse, knowing what she had done was wrong.

"You look stressed out, when's the last time you got some fresh air?" Any other day she'd of been offended, but Spike spoke up before she did.

"She hasn't gone outside in like two days." Twilight opened her mouth to defend herself, but quickly shutting it, she wouldn't lie to Flam, that wouldn't have been a princess-like thing to do.

"Why don't you come down to the party for just a while, say hello and loosen up a little. Then I'll walk you home..." Flam started closing the books in front of her, shocking the princess. "I'll walk you home, and then you can get some well needed sleep."

"I.. I don't remember the page numbers!"

Flam smiled, "don't worry, there's always tomorrow. Come on beautiful, let's get you out of this house."

Twilight felt her confidence rise when he complimented her, despite her tired eyes and slumping posture. Once back at the party, Flam brought the princess to Applejack.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my studies, again." Twilight frowned, disappointed in her conduct.

Applejack shrugged it off, uncaring. "Don't you worry one bit, you're here now." Both mares looked over their shoulders, seeing Flim settling down behind a piano. He started playing happy music that the ponies could dance to.

Applejack walked away to stand beside Flim and watch him play, leaving Twilight Sparkle alone. She felt somepony rub up against her side, and to her amazement, Flam had returned. "Let's dance, Twilight. It'll relax you."

She smiled, holding out her hoof and letting him guide her out to the temporary wooden floor within the barn. As Flim played the piano, they danced.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	3. Nerves

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

DaAwesomeAztecEmpire & Guest: thanks for the reviews, and I think you both are right!

* * *

**Nerves**

* * *

After a late night of dancing and celebration, Applejack was irritable the next morning. She had to wake up extra early; her and Flim being dragged all over Ponyville. Their wedding was turning out to be highly labor intensive, despite Flim's effort to shield his mare from the stress.

That afternoon, Applejack was standing on an altar, one built in the center of a grassy field near her home. She was fuming, huffing out her nose and not paying attention as ponies around her rehearsed the ceremony. She rolled her eyes, seeing Flim completely absorbed in what was being said.

"Applejack?" She turned to face Flim, not having heard whatever else he'd said. Her confused look told him everything, so Flim restated what had happened in her mental absence. "You need to say 'I do' now."

Applejack blushed, realizing that her spacing out had caused Flim to rapidly grow nervous. "Sorry." After what felt like hours more of the ceremony being rehearsed in front of Applejack's best friends, she couldn't take it anymore.

Applejack snapped at Flim, who seemed for too happy to spend his day doing the same thing repeatedly. "No, Flim! This all is startin' to grow mighty ridiculous! We've been through this like twelve times already! Shoot, I've got work to do back home!"

Applejack slammed her hoof down, drawing the attention of everypony around her, she had raised her voice, and the happy atmosphere quickly dried up. She walked off angrily, heading back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Flim called out after her, but the orange mare continued away without looking back. Flim sighed, lowering his head. He looked out to the crowd, seeing his brother and all of Applejack's friends and family members.

"She's right everypony. It's been a long day, why don't you all go home. I'll..." Flim looked over his shoulder, looking back to the group before departing in the same direction Applejack had gone. The many ponies understood, and soon dispersed.

As Twilight Sparkle departed from her friends, she quickly realized that Flam had been sitting behind her during the rehearsal. As she left, he seemed to gravitate toward her. Twilight Sparkle didn't mind, Flam had been very nice to her the previous night.

She smiled at him, "hey Flam, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, and how are you? Did you get a good nights rest after the party?"

"Actually, I did. I woke up this morning and I felt so good about myself, I really just needed a break. Thank you for helping me relax, I don't do that kind of thing enough."

The princess' cheeks flushed red, and she tried to hide her embarrassed look from the stallion. "What kind of thing don't you do enough, dancing or relaxing?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, bumping his side as they walked. "Both."

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was trying to tidy things up outside. She went around and started bucking a few trees, collecting the apples. Just as she expected, Flim walked up to her. He stopped a short distance away, looking on and staring.

She sighed, Flim approached. He lifted her chin with his hoof, sitting down in the grass beside her. Applejack sat down to, nestling up against his chest as he held her. "I'm so sorry about all the stress. Flam, Pinkie Pie, and I are trying our best to make everything go smoothly..."

"I know, I know, sugar cube. I guess I pulled one pigheaded stunt back there, walkin' away from my own rehearsal. I wasn't payin' much attention, either." Applejack leaned her head against his neck, letting him hug her. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and trying not to become emotional. "I'm sorry my attitude is makin' things harder for y'all."

Flim kissed her, levitating Applejack's hat off her head and setting it down in the grass. He stroked her mane softly, squeezing her against him as they sat and talked beneath an apple tree. "You're beautiful, smart, honest, but you don't have an attitude, my sweet Applejack. What you are, my love, is perfect."

She craned her head to face him, smiling and rubbing noses for a short moment. "Thanks, Flim."

Outside of Twilight Sparkle's home, Flam was trying to keep her attention long enough to ask something courageous. He could sell just about anything, but he was having difficulty selling himself to a princess. "I really like talking to you, Flam. You know just how to keep me in check."

Flam blushed, hiding his smirk beneath the rim of his hat. He tried to lean against the door frame of her home, but missed. Flam stumbled for a moment, making the mare giggle. "So, Twilight, would it be alright if I took you out... sometime, maybe?"

She took a step back, her purple eyes darting from the door to the stallion before her. Flam started to grow nervous, he could see her shying away, and he could feel his heart begin to race. "I know you're a princess and I'm just some nopony, but... I don't know, maybe..."

"Gee, I'm sorry Flam. I... I've never been asked out before, I really don't know what to say." Twilight blushed, looking around for any escape from the conversation. Ever since she was a filly, Twilight Sparkle never found it easy or important to make a lot of friends. She never imagined any stallions expressing interest in her. "I'd have to think about it."

Flam swallowed hard. He'd been a salespony long enough to understand what a masked 'no' sounded like. "Sure, sure, think about it. I'll..." He motioned with his hoof that he was going to leave, and she nodded. She offered him an awkward good bye, going quickly inside her home and disappearing behind the door.

"Oh... what would Celestia do!" She clamped her eyes closed, rubbing her hooves against her forehead and pressing her back against the door.

Twilight Sparkle stood up, ready to chase after the only stallion who'd ever looked at her in a partially romantic way. She swung the door open quickly, taking a step out and immediately colliding with Flam's chest. She fell back onto the floor, taking him with her.

"Oh! I came back to... to... to make sure you were sure about... going out sometime."

Twilight smiled, accepting his hoof and standing in front of him. "I was just about to do the same thing. Come and get me tomorrow, whenever you're ready."

"You won't regret this." Flam smiled at her, taking her hoof to his lips and kissing it's top. Twilight Sparkle blushed, bidding him farewell. She sighed happily, floating back inside.

Flam walked home with a massive, irreversible smirk.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	4. Beginners

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: I'm glad you like my pairing! The reason I chose Twilight Sparkle for Flam will become more apparent as time goes by, but overall they just seem compatible.

* * *

**Beginners**

* * *

The next morning at Flim and Flam's cottage, the atmosphere around their small round breakfast table was heavy. While they sat and ate, Flam noticed that his energetic and bubbly brother was starring at him. "What's gotten you smiling?" Flam raised an eyebrow at his brother, lightly concerned and feeling playful.

Flim shrugged, sitting back in his chair. "I'm just curious if my brother's asked out the mare he's been starring at for weeks."

Flam coughed, putting down his drink and wiping his lips. "I thought she wouldn't like me; I really had to work for that yes, too. Nevertheless brother of mine, I've got a date with the lovely Twilight Sparkle."

Flim punched his brother's shoulder, making Flam cringe from the stinging, brief pain he felt. "Wherever you bring her and whatever you do, it better be unique, you can't bring a princess to just any old place."

Flam shrugged, sitting back in his chair and rocking it slowly. "I'll think of something amazing. She was hesitant at first, so I'll have to use all of my tricks." Flam took a final sip of his drink, putting the cup on the table and spinning it around slowly, thinking. "How about you, in a few weeks you'll be a married stallion."

Flim smiled, standing up and beginning to wash his and his brother's dishes, the sound of running water filling the air. "I can't wait. Applejack is excited, too. I'm going to go and see her soon, maybe you could go and see..."

Flam waved his brother off, flushing with embarrassment and leaving Flim alone in the cottage. Flam realized that his brother was right, staring at the mare of his eye only increased Flam's shyness and made him feel inferior to her.

Flam never thought he'd want a companion. With his brother always at his side, and his fast paced life as a traveling salespony, Flam never realized that he had been getting older, and had never bothered to even smile at a mare who looked his way.

Now, the mare who wasn't looking his way was the one he liked. To his amazement, the most mind boggling mare he'd ever met was willing to let him date her, and that made his heart soar.

After thinking all morning, Flam got ready for his date. He went over to Twilight Sparkle's home, knocking on the door. Spike answered, looking just as tired and frustrated as he had previously. "Finally!" Spike cheered up at the sight of the stallion, surprising Flam. He took a cautious step back, starring at the dragon with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I late?" Flam followed after Spike, who had gone back into the home without another word; Spike had also left the door ajar.

Spike smirked, going up a flight of stairs. "You're early, Twilight's been bouncing off the walls all day, now you can finally get her out of here." Flam stayed at the base of the stairs, waiting. He was partially surprised to hear that she was excited to see him. After hearing two voices attempt to chat in whispers from behind a closed door, Twilight Sparkle appeared. "Hi, Flam."

The princess descended the stairs, taking his hoof as he guided her down the final steps. "You look radiant."

Twilight Sparkle had been looking over her shoulder, not listening. She turned around quickly, looking at him unknowingly. "Did you say something?"

Flam mentally frowned. He didn't think the compliment would sound the same a second time, so he restated it in a much more blunt way. "You're hot, Twilight." She blushed, looking away and smiling brightly. He swallowed, tugging at his collar. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to a princess. I..."

"No! It's alright, Flam. I'm not a princess tonight, I'm just... Twilight Sparkle." The mare found her suitor's shyness and nervous demeanor attractive, as she felt and acted the same way at times. Flam smiled, offering her his hoof again. They walked out together, and soon found themselves in her hot air balloon.

"Come on, we're here." Flam motioned to step out of the basket, making the mare nearly fall over in shock. Flam was a unicorn, incapable of standing on clouds. Yet, there he stood, looking back at her happily. "How..."

"I'm not to shabby at magic myself. I thought, what a better place to bring a mare than high in the clouds, to watch the sunset and to have a picnic." Flam pulled out a basket he'd brought with him, opening it and laying out their meal.

"A picnic in the clouds? That's... that's very thoughtful of you." Twilight smiled, sitting down across from him.

"My brother and Applejack had a picnic as their first date, and they turned out marvelously. So, I figured there isn't a better way in the world to start a relationship." They both shied away from the word relationship, still afraid of being committed to one another and also full of doubt as to their own romantic abilities.

They sat and enjoyed themselves, talking throughout the date as they got to know each other's personalities. "Where did you learn magic like this, Flam? Flying spells aren't for beginners."

"I know. I didn't go to school for magic, but that didn't keep me from reading. I don't hold a candle to you, but I try."

Twilight Sparkle frowned. "That's probably a good thing, I get so wrapped up in studying, my whole life is going by without me. This is my first date."

Flam got up and sat next to her, and instinctually Twilight Sparkle pressed against his side. "I know how you feel, Twilight. You're always doing something, busy with work or family, you forget to treat yourself. This is my first date, too."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle was truly taken aback. She'd expected a stallion with as much confidence and charisma as Flam would have a mare at his side every night, but apparently she'd been too quick to judge.

"Really, I'm just surprised somepony as gorgeous as you hasn't been swooped up yet, it's not everyday a stallion meets a mare that's pretty and smart." Twilight Sparkle blushed, allowing her head to rest against his neck. "Thanks, Flam."

"The sunset is really nice tonight." Flam was nearly in a trance, his heart was racing and he didn't know what else to say. He'd known this mare for months, and had only ever had a single date with her, but he felt a connection. She could stipulate. The princess felt comfortable and calm, Flam provided her with peace.

She kissed his cheek, pressing her lips against the creamy yellow of his face and then releasing, taking him into a big hug as they sat on the small, white, fluffy cloud. "This was wonderful."

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	5. Advice

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

MLPChan: I'm glad you like it! Yes, this story is focused around Flam and his love interest, but there's going to be Applejack X Flim, and a possible OC cameo from a different story of mine.

Hi & Mister. Enigma: thank you! Keep on reviewing! Sorry for the short break, I had a busy week. Also, I never intended to reveal who Pinkie Pie was going to the wedding with, I honestly never even thought about it!

* * *

**Advice**

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle was perusing the Ponyville market, humming tunelessly as she looked upon stands of fruits and vegetables. She mentally noted the color, and then the shape, checking for firmness before gingerly placing it in one of her two saddle bags. After a short while longer, the princess paid for the goods she had stowed away, beginning to return home with them.

She stopped, seeing Flam across the street, facing away from her. He was talking to a pony Twilight Sparkle didn't recognize. She waited for him to turn, and when he did, Flam's face lit up with joy.

"Here, Twilight, let me." Flam's horn glowed green as he levitated the saddle bags from her back, softly setting them across his own. She smiled at him, biting her lip and saying thank you.

"Walk me home?" Flam nodded with a smirk to her cute and quiet comment, rubbing slightly against her side as they departed back down the road. "Have you thought of any good places to bring me, handsome?"

Flam blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought we could go on a nature walk together. Maybe you could familiarize me with the Ponyville scenery."

Twilight Sparkle opened the door to her home, then turning to face the stallion. "I love that stuff! How'd you know that I like to take walks? I haven't gone for a walk in... a while."

Flam trotted inside after her, levitating the saddle bags onto the counter before standing nose to nose with the princess. "Lucky guess, I suppose. How about tomorrow? I'll come and get you."

Twilight Sparkle rubbed her nose against his, blushing. "It's a date." Flam placed his hoof on her back, pulling the small mare closer to him as she was quickly swept into a soft kiss. The feeling of his mustache against her skin tickled. Her eyes drifted closed slowly, and before she could begin to enjoy herself, he stopped.

"I'll see you then, beautiful." His hoof slowly drifted from her back to the floor. From his slowness, the princess figured he liked touching her just as much as she enjoyed being touched.

Flam departed, leaving Twilight Sparkle deep in thought. That night, as she lie in bed, the mare swaddled her pillow. She hugged it against her chest, needing out a soft niche for her cheek to rest in. Hugging her pillow almost felt like hugging Flam. Twilight scoffed at her neediness, rolling over and and falling asleep.

After several days of intimate outings and what seemed like perfect bonding opportunities, Twilight Sparkle grew increasingly nervous. She always loved it when he lingered about, and she detested saying goodbye.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Asked Spike, who was attentively stacking and returning books to their shelves. Twilight Sparkle sighed, closing the text in front of her and shrugging.

"I need advice, the kind you don't find in books." She rubbed her forehead, thinking about which mare she knew that was trustworthy and wise.

"Maybe you could..." Before Spike could offer his opinion, Twilight Sparkle jumped up from the floor, her wings spread wide from her sudden excitement. She ran at spike, slipping across the floor. Spike was nearly strangled in the hug she gave him. "Oh, Spike! I'll go and talk to Princess Celestia!"

The princess ran outside, darting away as fast as she could. "Take the hot air balloon!" Spike knew her flying abilities were that of a beginner, and moments later the sight of a purple bubble ascending into the sky put him at ease.

In Canterlot, the sun was just setting. Princess Luna was taking up the night sky, and Princess Celestia was preparing to sleep after a long day. "Princess!" The purple mare called out, drifting down the long stony halls. She stopped immediately in front of the larger alicorn, panting.

Princess Celestia smiled at her equal, looking at her respectively. "How are you, Twilight?"

"I'm alright, I'm just fine, actually. I came here because I need some advice, about being a princess, I guess." Twilight Sparkle seemed far too unsure of herself on this occasion, prompting a curious worry from her former teacher.

"You could have simply written to me, there was no need to come all the way here."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, lowering her head out of slight embarrassment, due to the sensitivity of the topic. "I really needed to see you."

Princess Celestia smiled warmly, both of them sitting down and looking to one another. "It's about falling in love."

Princess Celestia perked up, now understanding what had prompted the indecisive and jittery demeanor of her normally objective and cool headed companion. "Love?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "I don't know what to do! I met somepony and... he's not a prince, obviously, but he really likes me, and I like him, too."

Princess Celestia sighed, patting the smaller mare's back. "It's one thing to fall in love with somepony, I'd have to say I've never had the pleasure. Although, you can never be too careful." Twilight dawned a confused look, Princess Celestia continued. "You're a princess now, some ponies might want to take advantage of that."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "He'd never do that, I... I just know it."

Princess Celestia smiled again, her eyes glowing with pride. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, just promise me that you'll follow your heart with caution."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, giving the larger alicorn a hug before she ran off to make the return trip back to Ponyville.

Princess Celestia stood, stepping out onto one of many balconies. She watched as the ballon disappeared. Soon, Princess Luna came to her sister's side. "She thinks she's in love, Luna. I hope her heart isn't broken by this... stallion."

Princess Luna nodded, reassuringly resting a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "I feel the same way. Although," Princess Luna smiled, looking to her worried sister, "I know what to do."

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	6. Thunder

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Mister. Enigma: I don't know, I'm not a big Pinkie Pie follower.

MLPChan & Hi: thanks! This chapter will begin the problems with a normal stallion falling for a princess.

* * *

**Thunder**

* * *

At the station in Ponyville, an ornate and colorful machine lurched to a halt. The cars were in line with the platform, and a bearded stallion stepped down, shouting ahead that all may disembark.

Ponies happily and carelessly walked from the train to the platform, going about their business at a leisurely pace. From one car, a large white unicorn heavily stepped down from the train, a look of distrust and anger in his usually soft blue eyes.

He wore a uniform. Stallions stepped out of his way, and the many mares swooned at the sight of Prince Shining Armor. He knew exactly where he was going. The prince swiftly jogged to his sister's home.

He did not knock; Shining Armor opened the door in a swift slam, stepping inside and looking around. Spike got up from his chair, uneasy that the prince had visited without any notice.

Twilight Sparkle came down the stairs, smiling her brother. Soon, her smile faded. The serious look in her brother's eyes prompted silence. "What's wrong, Shining?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath, as if the truth were all too evident. "So, where is he?"

"He?" Twilight Sparkle took a step back, completely unsure what her brother meant.

"This stallion of yours, where is he?" Shining Armor was nearly shouting at his sister. Twilight Sparkle was embarrassed, but at the same time she didn't want to be belittled in her own home.

"I don't know where he is. How did you..."

Shining Armor held up his hoof, demanding silence. "I found out through Cadence, she found out through Luna, and she found out through Celestia. The whole of Canterlot knows you have a ponyfriend, and I find this out third hoof? I'm your brother!"

Twilight Sparkle could feel slight disgust rising up in her chest. She shook her head, disagreeing with her brother. "How's this any different from you and Cadence? I didn't know anything until I got the invitation, you should consider yourself lucky."

Shining Armor saw a picture of a stallion he didn't recognize, sitting on a couch side table. Upon further inspection, Shining Armor realized it was a picture of his sister and her special somepony.

"Shining..." He smiled, picking the picture up and looking at it with a victorious grin.

"So, this is him, is it?" Twilight Sparkle nodded, shifting on her hooves nervously. "Well, I'm going to meet him, right now."

"Shining..." He stormed out of the house, leaving the picture face down on the counter. Twilight Sparkle rushed after her brother, staying close to his side and trying to calm him down.

"Please just let it go Shining, I like him!" Her brother didn't listen, he merely walked on to the center of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle knew that Flam was going to be there, and the idea of her angry and very strong brother fighting Flam was slowly becoming more and more realistic.

Shining Armor stopped, looking to his left and seeing the back of a creamy yellow stallion with a curly peppermint mane. "Don't hurt him!"

Shining Armor walked over, tapping Flam's shoulder. The stallion turned, only to have his lapels grasped by Shining Armor. The larger unicorn pushed Flam against a newspaper stand, nearly knocking him down. "So you're the pony who's messing around with my sister? Are you using her because she's a princess?"

Flam swallowed hard, turning his head away from Shining Armor and looking for a way out. He saw Twilight Sparkle behind her brother, looking defeated and angry. "Of coarse not, friend of mine. I simply like her is all."

Twilight Sparkle was panicking.

"I don't even like him that much! We're just friends!" Shining Armor turned to his sister, and so did Flam. The large white unicorn released his skinny prey, who slinked away and stood in front of his mare.

"We're just friends?" His voice was low, and from his pronunciation, the princess knew she'd upset him deeply.

"Yes, but... I don't know." Twilight Sparkle hung her head, closing her eyes and wanting to be somewhere else.

"See, she doesn't like you, so back off." Shining Armor's intimidating voice tore Flam apart on the inside. He didn't want to believe she was telling the truth.

"No! I do like him." Shouted Twilight Sparkle, feeling small and out of control.

"But only as a friend, so we're not together, but we are, aren't we?" Flam frowned, taking a step forward and lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. "Aren't we?"

"I..." Twilight Sparkle had no more words to speak. There was thunder on the horizon. Flam stepped away from her, slowly backing away from the brother and sister duo.

"Well, now that my day has been completely spoiled, I'm going home." Flam pushed past them, walking away. It started to rain in thick and heavy globs, another racket of thunder booming through the sky.

Twilight Sparkle tried to call out after him, but she couldn't speak. Shining Armor was first smug and proud of himself, but once he saw the tears fall from the corners of his sister's eyes, he knew he'd made a mistake.

"Twily..." His voice went from hoarse and frightening to low and compassionate, but his sister didn't care, nor did she hear him.

"He's gone." She wiped her eyes, taking a hug from her brother and crying against his chest as the thick rain continued to fall.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	7. Forgive Me

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Mister. Enigma, Hi & Guest: thank you guys for the reviews! I know the last chapter made your hearts drop, but that's not the worst that'll happen!

* * *

**Forgive Me**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle stepped through the threshold, going from the cold and windy outside to her warm and dry home. She held her head low. The tears had stopped, but the princess still felt the heartbreak.

Shining Armor walked in behind her, shaking himself off lightly after closing the door. He watched as his sister drifted up the stairs, a ghost of herself, turning a corner and disappearing to her bedroom.

"What have I done." Shining Armor bit the inside of his cheek lightly, glancing down at the floor and shaking his head. Shining Armor rubbed his temple momentarily, pinching his eyes closed and trying to concentrate. "Twily?" He stood in the doorway to her bedroom, looking over and seeing his sister buried beneath the sheets, lying flat on her face and not moving.

He sighed, knowing they she was in no mood to acknowledge his presence. "I'm so sorry Twily, I got a little out of control back there, I shouldn't have yelled at him."

She seemed to flinch at the mention of her brother's actions. Twilight Sparkle's ears had perked up, so Shining Armor knew she was listening. "I didn't mean to ruin your relationship, I guess everypony is entitled to one good mess up."

Twilight Sparkle rolled over in her bed, tossing the sheets. She faced her brother, who quickly stepped to her bedside. "Thanks, Shining, I shoulda known my big brother would just try to protect me."

"That's all I wanted, Twily. I'm glad you understand that. Besides, he didn't look all that great, there's better in Equestria for my sister." Twilight Sparkle scrunched up her nose, dawning a concerned and frustrated look toward her ignorant brother.

"You don't get it, Shining. I really, really, really like Flam."

"So, you love him?" Shining Armor swallowed hard, feeling worse about ruining a developed relationship instead of a recent endeavor. Twilight Sparkle nodded her head slowly, only doing so in the presence of somepony she trusted.

"Even before we were together, when he was around, it just seemed right. He understands me, he tries so hard to impress me and make me feel comfortable. I couldn't see myself by anypony else's side."

Shining Armor sat down at the end of her bed, and his sister sat up. She leaned against his side softly, wiping her eyes one final time. "Can you forgive me?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, nodding and hugging her brother's side. "On one condition." Shining Armor opened his eyes with a start, looking to his very serious and still gloomy sister. "You need to apologize to Flam, he's probably really upset. He had to have been, he's never walked away from me before."

"You want me to... really?" Twilight starred her brother down. He scoffed, waving his hoof in dismissal. "You've got to be joking." He looked back to her, soon discovering that his sister was serious. "Alright, Twily. We'll go first thing, tomorrow morning."

At Flim and Flam's cottage, Flam walked in with a loud huff, storming past his relaxing brother and locking himself in his bedroom. Flim looked up, and despite his efforts to coax his brother out, Flam maintained silence.

The next morning, Flam came from his room at the smell of breakfast. Flim fixed his brother a plate, and after silently eating for a few moments, Flim addressed what they were both thinking. "What happened yesterday, Flam? You seemed so... out of it."

Flam sighed, playing with his food momentarily. "Twilight basically said she didn't like me anymore. Her brother was there, too."

Flim had placed his hoof on his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "Maybe she's just confused. Applejack wasn't sure if she could trust me for a long time, and things worked out perfectly."

There was a knock at the door downstairs, and both brothers looked in that direction. "Speak of my mare, that must be Applejack. Flam, could you let her in? I need to get dressed." Flam nodded, and both brothers departed from the table. Flim called out after his brother, "ask her about Twilight!"

Flam opened the door, only to see an embarrassed looking Prince Shining Armor and Princess Twilight Sparkle, looking shy and highly nervous. "I got the message, I'll leave her alone." Flam went to close the door, but the stallion quickly put his hoof in, blocking. Flam reopened the door, assuming the prince wanted to lecture him.

They stood in silence, then Twilight Sparkle nudged her brother, who took that as his cue to speak. "I... ah... I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I was wrong. My sister does like you, I was just trying to protect her from... you know."

Flam leaned against the door frame, wanting to adjust his clothes, but he still hadn't gotten dressed. Flam was feeling frustrated, so he vented and spoke freely to the prince, insulting him. "Do you always act before you think? I don't care that she's a princess, or that you're a prince. I liked Twilight for her personality, not for all that other stuff."

"Liked?" Twilight Sparkle stepped forward, touched by Flam's words while also growing concerned. "I still like you, Flam. Don't let what happened yesterday ruin everything."

"You said I was just your friend!" Shouted Flam, instantly regretting his tone. Twilight Sparkle took a step back, regretting her previous words as well.

"I was nervous! Please don't yell at me, I... I love you." Flam had turned to go back inside, but had stopped when he heard her speak. Flam looked over his shoulder, watching as she took a few steps closer to him. Tears welled in her eyes. "Please, forgive me."

Flam wrapped her in a tight embrace, holding the mare against his bare chest as she teared up. "I love you." She spoke again, hugging him back. Flam lifted her chin, kissing her nose softly. "I love you too, Twilight. I thought about you all night long."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, giggling through her tears. "I thought about you, too." He reached out and kissed her, making Shining Armor blush and look away. Flim approached from inside the house, seeing his brother and the princess locked in a passionate kiss.

"So, they made up?" Flim looked to Shining Armor, who nodded, trying to shield his eyes from his sister and Flam. "Oh yeah."

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	8. Rouse

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

MLPChan, Hi, & Mister. Enigma: here's the beginning of trouble, this is what I mentioned in the description, but a lot more is happening then it seems!

* * *

**Rouse**

* * *

Flam had picked up Twilight Sparkle at midday, enjoying intimate time with her the entire afternoon as they went to different locations for couples around Ponyville. Flam had saved up for a short while, using the bits he'd stored away to bring his mare to the nicest restaurant around. "This is wonderful, Flam." She rubbed her nose against his, closing her eyes and then feeling his lips and mustache against her cheek.

"Only the best for you, Twilight." He lifted a spoonful of delicious dessert to her mouth, one she excepted happily and with a slight giggle. After their meal, the couple departed out onto the dark, late night streets.

"Can I walk you home? I'd feel a lot better if I knew you'd gotten home safely." Flam smiled at her, intoxicated by her beauty. "Besides, Shining Armor wouldn't want me to leave you alone this late."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at the stallion before her, watching him shuffle his hooves in agonizing wait. She was shivering, and after taking a quick look around at the dark and black unknown, she nodded.

Applejack was lying on her back, looking up at the bright stars above. She was beneath an apple tree at Sweet Apple Acres, the sound rustling leaves teasing her senses. She was very near a pond, and the reassuring sound of swishing water made Applejack feel at home.

She felt the arm around her shoulders tighten, squeezing her just a little bit closer. She smiled brightly, rolling onto her side and resting her hooves against him. His while shirt unbuttoned, Applejack pressed her hooves against his soft and creamy yellow chest, looking up at happy green eyes.

"How's my sweet apple? Is she enjoying herself?" Flim kissed her cheek, prompting Applejack to blush and nestle against his chest, hugging him as they laid there together.

"Of coarse I'm enjoyin' myself, all snuggled up out here with you. There ain't a place I'd rather be, sugar cube."

Flim chuckled under his breath, sighing and thinking for a few silent moments before he spoke again. "Did you pick out your dress yet?"

Applejack frowned, shrugging at him, as if to say it weren't a big deal. Flim starred down at Applejack, waiting until she lifted her chin to make eye contact with him. "Of coarse it's a big deal, Applejack. You're getting married in less than a week, don't you want to look even more beautiful than you already do?"

Applejack blushed, nodding to him. "I'll make over to Rarity and have her start fixin' me somethin' to wear. Shucks, knowin' her she's already made me a dozen dresses."

Flim gave her another squeeze, closing his eyes and smiling happily. Applejack picked his thin straw hat up off the ground beside her, setting it across his face, covering him. He chuckled, taking it off and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Applejack."

"I love you, too." Applejack hugged him back, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in the hooves of a stallion who loved her. "We should probably get back to work before granny catches us kissin' up on each other like we are."

Flim stood, offering Applejack a hoof to help her up. They both stretched momentarily, and just as they started away, a scream of terror rang across Sweet Apple Acres from the road.

Flim and Applejack starred at each other blankly, Flim's eyes nearly watering from what he'd just heard. "Was that... Flam?"

Flam and Twilight Sparkle had been walking together toward her home. The road was very dark, and the feeling of Twilight Sparkle's soft purple coat against his body made Flam's heart race.

She flinched, jumping back at a noise from a far off bush. Flam stopped, looking around in the darkness and chuckling under his breath. "Don't worry so much princess, it's just a little noise."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, looking over her shoulder every so often in sharp and rigid movements out of fright. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Don't worry so much, you're with me." After a few moments, Flam came across a terrible smell. Before he could identify it, the source jumped out at him. A group of three large timber wolves stood in the road, huffing heavy and putrid smelling breathes at the two ponies.

One lunged for Twilight Sparkle, but Flam quickly threw himself between the mare he was in love with and the wolf that was threatening her safety. Twilight ran in the other direction, leaving her satchel bags behind, hidden amongst leaves.

Applejack had to chase after Flim in a mad dash toward the origin of the yelp. Once Applejack and Flim were once again visible, the wolves were already fleeing the scene. On the ground, Flam was sprawled out and covered in dirt, unconscious.

"Flam?! Flam?!" Flim rushed to his brothers side, sliding in the dirt before falling to his knees. He jostled his brother to no avail. Flim started to cry, tears building in his eyes as his injured brother stayed down.

"Go get help, Applejack!" Applejack and Flim carried Flam to the hospital, entering and receiving immediate help from Nurse Redheart. She originally had a very cheery smile as she stood behind the reception desk, but Flim's distress and Flam's unconscious state prompted a need for haste. The room felt serious.

"Will he be alright? Nurse? Nurse?" Flim tried to follow her as Flam was transported away on a stretcher, but she stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, you can't come back here." Nurse Redheart continued down the hallway quickly, disappearing with Flam.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**  
**If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	9. Bait N' Switch

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi, A person, & Mister. Enigma: thank you guys for the reviews! I love getting them, and I hope you love reading my story!

* * *

**Bait N' Switch**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle kept on running. She ran home as fast a she could, rushing inside and slamming the door behind her. She was breathing heavily, looking quickly from side to side. She closed the blinds on one of her windows, turning to see a drowsy Spike starring back at her. "What's wrong with you, Twilight?" He rubbed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I... I need to get some sleep!" Princess Twilight Sparkle ran up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and quickly swaddling the sheets of her bed. She screamed into a pillow, silently crying to herself.

Twilight Sparkle felt like a monster. She'd ran away and left Flam alone; she'd left him to fend off timber wolves by himself. "There must have been a spell... anything!" She couldn't sleep that night, she simply laid in her bed and waited for the sun to rise, or for a knock on the door to startle her out of bed.

Applejack and Flim stayed at the hospital all night long. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but Flim found no such pleasure. He couldn't think about anything, but Flam.

Twilight Sparkle walked alone to the hospital just as the sun was rising. She heard whispers amongst the ponies who were in the streets at that early hour, whispers of Flam's solitary attack.

Twilight Sparkle found Applejack, asleep and wrapped up in Flim's embrace. Flim tiredly looked up from the floor, his eyes tracing up the princess' legs and to her self-loathing eyes.

Flim smiled, greeting the mare with a whispered hello. She sat down beside him, crossing her legs and waiting with the other two ponies. She regretted not rushing to the hospital immediately.

"You know, my brother really loves you. He'd be really happy to know you came to visit him." Flim wiped his eyes again, sniffling and sighing audibly. He looked down to the snoozing Applejack, kissing her forehead and brushing her mane with his hoof.

He chucked to himself, Twilight Sparkle watching him the whole time. "If this is how I feel now, I don't think I'd survive if something happened to her." Flim squeezed his bride once more, silently crying warm and salty tears into her coat as he sat and waited.

"I was there." Twilight Sparkle looked forward, hanging her head, unable to look at Flim. He looked to her with a surprised frown, and she continued. "He was walking me home, Flam wanted me to be safe." She shook her head, recalling vividly her cowardice, not wanting to believe what she had done was the truth. "I just ran away, he was being attacked and I just ran home." She started to cry, holding her head in her hooves and sobbing in deep and spastic heaves for air. "I'm so sorry, Flim. If I had stayed..."

"It's alright, Twilight. Flam wanted you to be safe. You did everything right." After a few minutes, Nurse Redheart reappeared from the back hallway, smiling at the waiting ponies brightly.

"You can see him now."

Twilight Sparkle looked to Flim, and he reassuringly nodded to her. Twilight Sparkle assumed Flim hadn't jumped up because Applejack was napping on his shoulder, and he wouldn't want to wake her.

The princess trotted down the hall slowly, her hooves clacking against the clean tile floor. She peaked into the hospital room, seeing Flam lying in bed. He was on his back, and for the most part looked alright. There were small scratches on his face, and bruises on his exposed torso.

Twilight Sparkle bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "I'm so ashamed, oh, Flam. I'm so, so, so sorry." She rested her chin on the edge of his bed, looking at his closed and tired looking eyes.

"I love you." She lightly touched one of his hooves, reaching out and kissing his tender cheek. He grumbled lightly, prompting a nervous smile from the mare.

The unicorn in the hospital bed shifted slightly, a swampy green flash radiating from it's horn as Twilight Sparkle held it's hoof. This stallion was not Flam, in fact, this stallion wasn't a stallion at all. Flam's imposter was a queen.

Somewhere else, Flam coughed, a warm copper tasting fluid on his tongue, his lips were dry, but he wiped them anyway. Flam straddled the dirt he was lying in, looking around and seeing that he was in a cage, surrounded by metal bars with an earth floor.

In front of him, he saw nothing. Flam glanced around, trying to walk but feeling a shooting pain in his back legs. He fell to the ground, coughing again. "Where am I?" Flam saw the room around him, and a door. The cage he was in prevented his escape.

"Twilight?" Flam looked around again, seeing nothing. He sat back against the wall. Sighing and wincing from the pain he felt in his backside. "This isn't a dream... I'm in a cage." Flam wondered who could ever lock him up, and why it would he necessary. Then, Flam remembered that his mare was a princess.

After what felt like days in his prison like cell, living off of the minimal stock of water he had access to and nothing else, a visitor arrived.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	10. Power

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Mister. Enigma, A person & Hi: you all were right, she's back! The queen also has a plan!

* * *

**Power**

* * *

At the hospital, the pony posing as Flam opened it's eyes. The queen smirked deviously, seeing that the unsuspecting princess had fallen asleep by the bedside, her head daintily balanced on her hoof.

Queen Chrysalis smirked, looking over the host she had disguised herself as. Her false face dawned a look of interest, as she rarely transformed herself into a stallion. "At least he's handsome." The queen chuckled, running her hoof through Flam's mane and trying to achieve the composure he possessed.

She had been watching the brothers for weeks, and knew how they spoke and acted. Twilight Sparkle let out a sweet sounding moan as she shifted in her chair, one Flam would have adored; the queen rolled her eyes. "Twilight?"

The princess opened her eyes, seeing her stallion looking up at her from the bed. She smiled brightly, her eyes shimmering with tears yet to fall. "Flam!" She jumped toward the queen and hugged her. The princess closed her eyes tightly, smiling and giggling cutely. "I was so worried!" The queen's horn glowed brilliant green, she was absorbing the princess' energy.

"I'm alright, I'd do anything to protect my sweet mare." Flam kissed her cheek, something the queen didn't enjoy but simply had to do. Having a mustache felt strange, and she picked at it as the princess spoke.

"How do you feel?" Twilight Sparkle was completely unassuming, and her ignorance only made the queen more ecstatic about her successful transformation.

"I'm still here, so that's a plus." Flam smirked, holding the princess' hoof in his.

"That's more than a plus, Flam." Twilight placed his hoof on her heart, looking into his eyes and then beginning to silently cry. The queen wanted to smile, but she held it together. Flam held his arms out and hugged Twilight Sparkle tightly, letting her cry against his yellow chest. "I was so scared, Flam. I can't lose you."

The queen smiled, knowing she had already lost Flam. He was far away, somewhere she wouldn't find him. "Did they hurt you?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, pinching her eyes closed and taking in a shaking breath. "I ran, I ran and left you all alone. I'm so sorry, Flam..."

"It's alright." Flam rubbed his hoof soothingly against her back, whispering how much he loved her. The queen absorbed more energy, amazed that the purple mare was so incredibly attached to the yellow stallion she was pretending to be. "I love you, too."

In truth, Flam was only a short walk away. He was inside of an old building, one nopony ever approached. He was lying on the floor, unable to stand or move. After what felt like a very long time, Flam came to the conclusion that his back was very badly hurt. Moving in general was extremely painful, he had to rest. The real Flam started to cry, wanting so badly to be free, but still completely ignorant as to what was happening to him. "I hope Twilight's safe." He gulped, pushing the thought of her in a similar situation out of his mind.

In the hospital waiting room, Applejack had just woken up to Flim kissing her forehead. She smiled, looking up and kissing him back. "Good morning to you, too." She smirked, happy to see that he had a much less serious look on his face.

"The nurse said Flam is alright, I would have went in to see him, but I didn't want to leave you while you were sleeping."

Applejack scrunched up her nose, looking at Flim curiously. "Shoot, don't worry about me. Your brother's got the spotlight today."

Flim nodded, pulling her waist slightly closer to his. "I'm scared, Applejack. I love you, I love you so much and I don't want you to ever be in danger like that."

Applejack smiled, placing a light peck on the corner of her soon to be husband's jaw. "I know where my loyalties lie, sugar cube. I'll be at your side forever."

Flim smiled, standing up and stretching a little. "I'd hope so." He departed from Applejack's side hesitantly, going down the hallway and seeing a purple mare sprawled out over his brother's body, hugging him as he laid there, stroking her mane.

Twilight Sparkle jumped up, leaving the room once she recognized Flim. She blushed, knowing he had seen their hugging. "Hey, brother of mine. How're you?"

Queen Chrysalis gulped, if anypony could root out her plot, it would be the brother of the stallion she was impersonating. "I'm feeling fine, a little tender, but I'll survive."

"You know, Applejack and I could postpone the wedding..."

"No!" The queen realized she had spoken in an over anxious tone, but she quickly compensated by wincing in pain.

Flim rushed over, looking at his brother's imposter unknowingly. "Are you sure? We could do it, just wait until you're better."

"No, I'm fine, I really am. I'm just..."

"Tender?"

Flam smirked, prompting Flim to do the same. "Yeah, I'll be like new in a few days."

Flim smiled, shaking his head happily. "Well, I'm getting married in two days, so that's all the time you've got."

"Perfect that's just enough." The queen smiled deviously, her horn glowing brilliant green as she stole Flim's energy. He tumbled back against the wall, falling to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	11. The Plot Thickens

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

A person, Hi & Mister. Enigma: thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Please keep reviewing and I'll try to write the best chapters I can!

* * *

**The Plot Thickens**

* * *

The false Flam had left the hospital that night. He had personally asked Princess Twilight Sparkle if he could stay at her home, as he didn't feel comfortable being alone. Queen Chrysalis used this to her advantage, as the extremely close relationship between the purple mare and the stallion created the perfect environment for the queen to take all the princess' energy.

"Your home is so nice, Twilight. It's perfect for you." The imposter laid down , the princess ignorantly tucking her foe into bed with loving hooves.

Twilight Sparkle blushed, smiling at him and turning off the light. "Sleep tight, handsome. I'm just down the hall if you need anything." The princess had a tired look in her eyes, one of slowly building defeat and eventual collapse. Queen Chrysalis was succeeding at stealing the mare's energy, and by the time of the wedding, her plot would reach its climax.

Out in the hallway, Spike confronted his friend after she had closed Flam's door. She jumped back, pinching her eyes closed and slowly rubbing one of her temples afterwards. "My head hurts, Spike. Whatever it is, can it wait? Please?"

Spike bobbed up and down on his claws, thinking for a moment. "Alright, Twilight. Go and get some rest."

The princess nodded, closing the door to her room behind her. Spike looked up and down the hallway, quickly rushing outside for some fresh air. He held a quill and a blank piece of letter. He hastily wrote a short few sentences, balled the paper up and blew green fire across it.

In a small puff, the letter was gone.

At Sweet Apple Acres, a similar situation was unfolding. Applejack sacrificed her bed and gave it to Flim, opting to sleep on the floor in her own bedroom. "You don't have to do this, Applejack. I'd be fine back at home."

Applejack shook her head, stepping away from the bedside and letting her mane down, stroking it carefully while looking in a mirror. "Aw no, y'all are stayin' here until ya can stand on your own hooves. We're supposed to be gettin' married in two days, you fainted, Flim. I'm worried for ya."

Applejack had been staring at his reflection in the mirror, but just as her voice trailed off, she diverted her gaze. Something in Applejack's heart was bothering her, and Flim knew what it was. "I didn't faint because of you, sweetie."

Applejack turned around, trying to cover her embarrassment and disappointment. "What? Shoot, I didn't think that for a minute." She gulped, still feeling uneasy when she looked at him.

Flim reached out and touched her mane softly, his hoof drifting behind her ear and down to her cheek. "I'm not nervous, and I'm not having second thoughts. I love you, Applejack. I'm yours. I just felt really dizzy, then, I fell. That's all." He reached out and kissed her cheek, mussing up the ever so perfect covers.

Applejack blushed, kissing his cheek in return. "I'm sorry, Flim. I just don't know what you see in me sometimes." She crawled into the bed beside him, letting the soft yellow stallion cradle her body.

Flim frowned, feeling sadness wash over him as his mare talked herself down. "What I see in you is beauty, caring, dedication, honesty, love, and so much more. You're perfect, my sweet apple." Flim kissed her nose, the soft peck and his kind words cheering the orange mare back up.

"Thanks." She started out of her bed, but his hoof on her's stopped that. She looked to him, and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and chuckling momentarily. "You know, this bed's big enough for you, too."

Applejack smiled at him, completely unsure of what she was getting herself into. Flim tossed the sheets over, and hesitantly the working mare cutely scooted in beside him. Flim tossed a hoof around Applejack's shoulders, her body relaxing to his touch. "Our lives will be as perfect as lives have ever been, darling. I'll take good care of you."

Applejack smirked, nestling up beside him in the bed. "You already are."

The next day, as more wedding rehearsals took place, Flam managed to sneak away from the large crowds long enough to visit his pet, the pony that was being imprisoned.

The door opened, and the small looking stallion lying in the dirt cowered back, squinting his eyes from the sudden rays of light. When he saw his own body before him, Flam grew even more surprised. "W-Who are you?"

Queen Chrysalis revealed her true form, frightening the stallion further.

"I'm so, so sorry this all had to happen to you. It's the mare I want, not you." Flam didn't seem to understand, so the queen continued. "You see, Princess Twilight Sparkle destroyed my previous plot to rule Equestria, but this time, I'll succeed, at her expense."

Flam gulped hard, then wincing from the shooting pain he felt in his back legs. The devious smirk on Queen Chrysalis' face worried him. "Please, please don't hurt Twilight..."

"I won't hurt her, she'll be fine... maybe. I just wanted to make sure you were... still... breathing." The queen giggled under her breath, clearly making fun of Flam's current appearance.

"I was attacked by timber wolves..."

"These? Timber wolves?" The queen quickly morphed into three timber wolves, then returning to her former, and true, appearance. "I've learned a thing or two over the years. Morphing into multiple creatures is very difficult, but then again, I am a queen."

"You won't get away with this."

The queen laughed deeply, then returning to Flam's body form. "That's what all the losers say, right before I destroy them."

On the other side of Ponyville, Big Mac was searching for his dear friend, Flam. He was getting close.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	12. Rescue Me

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

Hi: I figured you wouldn't like that, but it was harmless. This chapter had some repercussions due to their decision.

Stormswirl: I came up with this idea because I wanted a story for Flam, and I thought a character like him could really mellow out the hyper-organized Twilight Sparkle. Of coarse, I need some action, so Queen Chrysalis can fill that void.

A person: thanks for the review! And to anyone who is reading this, please review for me! There are only a few chapters left, and I really want to beat Good Fortune 1, and have more than 46 reviews on this story. Come on! You can do it!

* * *

**Rescue Me**

* * *

In Canterlot, two princesses were preparing to depart for a wedding they had been invited to. Princess Cadence had traveled to Canterlot first, so that she could travel with Princess Celestia. It was their intention to stick together, Shining Armor agreed.

Just before the three royals had their things stowed away, a guard quickly approached the muscular white prince. "A letter for you, captain." The guard departed hastily, leaving Shining Armor with a surprised look on his face.

"Come on, Shining. We should go now." He waved his hoof at Cadence, looking intently at the letter. His face looked serious and concerned, drawing his princess closer to him. Cadence rubbed against his side, looking up at his eyes and softly asking what was wrong.

Shining Armor swallowed hard, tugging at his collar and grasping the thick piece of paper in his hoof. "It's from Spike, he thinks something's wrong with Twilight."

Cadence frowned, sad that her friend may be in trouble. "Is she sick?"

Shining Armor shook his head, thinking. "No, Spike thinks... he thinks Flam is doing something to her."

In Ponyville, the sun was just beginning to set. Big Mac was walking around the center of town, looking for his good friend. Flam had managed to slip away from the wedding rehearsal, leaving behind a very tired and worn out Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack and Flim helped the tired princess home, laying her down in her bed before leaving. Flim was partially frustrated, unsure how Twilight Sparkle had gotten so weak, and also unsure where his brother was. "Where's my brother when I need him?"

Applejack nodded, not speaking. She bit her lip, thinking to herself. Flim picked up on her silence; never before had Applejack preferred to be silent when they were alone. Just as the two made it to the house, Flim went to open the door for her. He rested his hoof on the handle, not opening it. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinkin' is all." She went to step forward, but Flim still didn't open the door.

"What about?"

Applejack sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "It's nothin' really, I was just upset about last night." She shoved her way past Flim's block, going into the house and leaving the door open behind her. Flim went in, hastily following her.

He was worried, and the presence of Granny Smith didn't bother him for a second. "Applejack, come on now..." Flim walked up to her, whispering as to not alert Granny Smith. "It's not something I did, is it?"

Applejack shook her head, blushing. "It's what we did, it wasn't right."

Flim smiled. "We didn't do anything."

From across the room, Granny Smith shouted over to them, making both of them jump back a little bit. "Applejack! What's this nonsense that's got you all up in a knot?"

The young blond mare frowned, wanting to hide. Flim explained that he and Applejack had shared a bed, to her embarrassment. Granny Smith just laughed. "Y'all two are gettin' married tomorrow, are ya still afraid a' his cooties?" Applejack smirked, shaking her head. "Good! Then I'll have great-grand-babies by winter, I'd reckon."

Flim and Applejack blushed fiercely, now feeling uncomfortable with all sorts of new thoughts in their minds.

In the center of Ponyville, a large red stallion was looking for his mustachioed friend. Just as Big Mac passed by a building long since abandoned and dark looking, Flam seemed to emerge from nowhere. Big Mac let out a startled sigh of relief, smiling partially. "Flam! There ya are! You went n' vanished. Twilight is really out of it, she was wonderin' where ya went off to 'fore Applejack took her home."

The imposter smiled nervously, readjusting the thin straw hat on his head and trying to guide the large red stallion away from the true Flam's prison. "I just went for a little walk is all, with so much action in one place I needed to... get out."

"Where were ya?" Big Mac looked back to the dilapidated building, eliciting a nervous gulp from the queen.

"I was just walking, no where special."

The false Flam returned to Twilight Sparkle's home, finding the mare asleep in her bed. He smiled deviously, looking at her tired eyes and completely defeated demeanor. "By tomorrow, I'll have my revenge for what you did to me." The queen giggled, leaving the suffering princess alone.

Big Mac couldn't sleep that night. He felt strange, something about Flam didn't seem right, and he wanted to investigate. He got up from bed, stealthily leaving Sweet Apple Acres and walking through the dark and empty streets of Ponyville. He arrived at the old and abandoned building, nudging the locked door with his hoof. When it didn't open, he kicked it, revealing the interior of the building.

"Flam?" Big Mac discovered a stallion in a cage, lying in the dirt. His clothes were filthy, and his hat was missing. Flam sat up a little bit, wincing from the pain he felt in his back.

"Big Mac! Help me, I can't stand up..." Flam started to cry, smiling up at his friend and laughing madly. "I knew somepony would find me!"

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	13. Make It Go Away

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

princess luna's fan, MLPChan & A person: thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Keep reviewing! I want 47 reviews for this story, and there's only one chapter left!

* * *

**Make It Go Away**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle couldn't sleep that night. She had tossed, feeling either too hot, or too cold. She felt uncomfortable, in what was (to her) a never ending cycle of of exhaustion and bitter sadness. She didn't want to move, speak, or think about anything. Her mind was a complete haze, incapable of distinguishing one pony from another.

It was the day of the wedding, and on cue, the false Flam arrived to collect his date. He walked in, pushing passed a worried Spike. "Come on, get up." Twilight Sparkle shook her head no, curling up into a tighter ball, hiding in her sheets even more. "You need to be there! You have to see what I'm going to do." The princess remained unresponsive, eliciting a disgusted hiss from Flam. "You're pathetic."

Spike had come to the door, and as he listened he couldn't help but bite his tongue. Flam was acting like a complete jerk. Spike wanted to barge in there and tell him so, but at the same time, he didn't want to upset the evidently sick princess. After some time, she'd managed to get out of bed, and was on her way to the wedding.

Just after she'd left, Prince Shining Armor arrived at her home. He'd parted from his wife and Princess Celestia for the moment. He entered the home, calling out his sister's name.

"Hey, Shining. I suppose you got my message." Spike came out from around a corner, looking sad and extremely worried.

The prince nodded. "What has he done to her?!" The prince was shouting, evidently full of rage as the veins in his neck seemed to bulge with adrenaline.

Spike shrugged. "Flam's been a real jerk, especially this mooning. Twilight's been really sick and tired lately, I don't know... she's just not herself. He's not helping at all." Shining Armor nodded, departing for the wedding.

Applejack and Rarity were together in the apple families home, getting her dress on. Applejack didn't like the way she looked in white, but this dress was completely different. She smiled, cringing slightly as Rarity laced it on tightly. "You look simply beautiful! Flim will be so happy to see you all done up, just for him!"

Applejack blushed, nodding. "I do look real pretty." She smiled at herself in the mirror, looking over her body to assure herself that there were no imperfections.

"I'm so happy for you, Applejack. If only I could find somepony who'd love me as much as Flim loves you." Rarity frowned, resting her hoof across her forehead dramatically. "Alas, no such love exists. You two are far too perfect for replication." Rarity smiled, winking at her friend as she continued.

At the Ponyville hospital, Flam woke up in a bed, surrounded by soft blue been sheets and equipment he didn't understand. Flam looked to his right, seeing Big Mac, asleep.

A nurse stepped in, smiling at him warmly. "It's good to see you awake, how're you feeling?"

Flam shifted around, jumping out of bed and standing up. His back had been mended with a little magic. "I feel excellent, that you kindly."

"You can go whenever you want, the doctor healed you up in a flash." The nurse departed, leaving the door open.

Flam's hook Big Mac,making the sleeping stallion. "Oh! Flam, it's good to see ya standin' up like y'are. Shoot, we've got a heck of a lot to talk about."

Flam nodded. "You said there was a different me, last night. What did you mean?" He looked worried, fearing the idea of any pony other than himself soliciting the complete trust of Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah! There's another pony who looks just like you with Twilight! I saw 'im leavin' that building you were held up at."

Flam nodded, now understanding that Queen Chrysalis was pretending to be him, full time. "What day is it?"

"It's Applejack's weddin' day."

Flam swallowed hard, thinking. "We better get going." He straightened his how tie, his head devoid of the hat that was stolen from him. Flam ran as fast as he could to Sweet Apple Acres, wanting to intervene before it was too late. Big Mac tried to keep up, but Flam was too fast.

Prince Shining Armor sat down beside Princess Cadence, seeing in front of him the stallion that, to his knowledge, was abusing Twilight Sparkle. Just as the ceremony began to start, storm clouds rolled in over head. Everypony looked up, shocked by the sudden down turn in the weather.

The false Flam laughed deviously, standing up and revealing his true self. Queen Chrysalis revealed herself, standing before the crowds. Flim shielded Applejack with his body, never taking his eyes off the danger.

"Queen Chrysalis!" Princess Celestia stood, but was quickly knocked back by an extremely intense burst of magic from the queen. Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence also tried to react, but they too were knocked away.

"Finally! I can exact my revenge on you insolent royals! The great Twilight Sparkle ruined my previous plot, but this one is better! I have taken her magic, and now will you it to claim Equestria for the changelings!" The three princesses sat back in horror, rage pouring from the defeated prince.

"You... your not my Flam?" Flam had just arrived, and was now standing beside his brother. Flim looked shocked, offering a worried and untrusting smile to the stallion he assumed was his brother.

The princess laughed on, smiling. "Of coarse not! You made yourself vulnerable, what, loving a commoner? This is what you deserve, defeat!" The queen whipped the small purple mare across the cheek, knocking her weak body to the ground.

"Twilight!"

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
If you leave a good review, I'll respond in the next chapter!**


	14. Love is Magic

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Review Responses:

A person: I'm glad you appreciated the fast paced feeling of this story!

devildogg237: thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you like what I've done, and I'm especially grateful for your noting the changes in emotion that I wrote.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I read all of them and am very appreciative!

* * *

**Love is Magic**

* * *

Flam stood in the aisle between the many rows of seating at his brother's wedding, looking down the grassy strip to the evil Queen Chrysalis. His eyes were determined and furious, forced to watch his mare thrown off to the side like trash by a horrible pony. The guests were frightened, afraid to run and afraid to fight; they'd just witnessed the defeat of Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor, and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Queen Chrysalis had clearly planned her hostile takeover, and had prepared herself thoroughly to win control of Equestria from its rulers and royalty. "You all are such fools, I am the true, and only queen, bow down to me!" Her voice boomed throughout the open field, the guests dropping down to the ground out of fear.

Flim took a step in front of Applejack, equally upset as his brother and just as protective. Queen Chrysalis turned to face the challenging stallion, seeing him standing there determinedly in front of Applejack, his spiffy black tuxedo tight to his body. "You can't make us bow, I'll never respect you... traitor." Flim's voice started low, over time building strength and aggressive momentum. Applejack agreed silently, supporting her soon-to-be husband's decision.

The mare's eyes glowed a harsh and swampy green, her horn illuminating and violently throwing Flim away from her. His side impacted a wooden support of the alter, knocking him down onto its hard wooden surface. "Flim!" Applejack ran over to him, cradling his head as he moaned out in pain. "Oh, sugarcube..." Applejack held her head to his, squeezing Flim and rubbing his arm in a soothing way.

Twilight Sparkle shifted in the distance, not unconscious any longer. Queen Chrysalis laughed at the petty efforts of the ponies around her to collect themselves. "There is nothing for you to do but to submit to my will!" She smirked, throwing her head back and madly laughing.

Flam ground his teeth together, tilting her head downward as a thick and powerful electric green light generated around his horn. "You can't hurt my family, you can't hurt my friends, and you can't hurt my Twilight Sparkle!" The glow of his horn exploded in a fierce and thick beam of hot, radiating, light that was aimed directly for Queen Chrysalis. She lifted one hoof in surprise, taking half a step back before contact was made. She screamed out in pain, falling to the ground: collapsing.

She withered like a dying flower, laying on the ground and silently moaning. All of Ponyville was momentarily engulfed in this green light, the wave of energy dissipating once the queen fell in a sorry heap. Flam was breathing heavily, then dropping to his knees and crying to himself in rhythm with his heaves.

The prince and the princesses were released from their holds, then able to stand and perform light magical tasks. Their attention went to the ponies who were in attendance of the wedding, who cheered at the queen's defeat.

Queen Chrysalis stirred, looking around to see Princess Celestia hovering over her. "What you have tried to do to Equestria is unforgivable, now you must be punished." Prince Shining Armor cleared his throat, obtaining the attention of the large and powerful mare. His eyes darted between the visible moon and the queen. Princess Celestia smiled, agreeing. "Queen Chrysalis, I hereby banish you to the moon for eternity." In a quick whip of light and fierce air, the queen was sucked up and vanished, a speck in the sky. Her scared face and protest full screams not more than a memory.

Flam rushed over to Princess Twilight Sparkle, who was just teaching herself to find balance. He caught her, hugging the soft purple mare tightly. She embraced him back, nestling her cheek against his shoulder. "Oh, Flam..." She pinched her eyes closed, sighing in relief that she was in the presence of the real stallion. "You really are good at magic." She shifted her wings around, still hugging him.

He'd gone without her touch for a long time, now he couldn't help but hold her tightly and smile like an idiot. His tears subsided, her gentle scent bringing him comfort. "I missed you so much, Twilight. I love you... did, did she hurt you? Are you all right?" Flam cupped both of her cheeks in his hooves, looking at her softly.

She smiled, resting one of her hooves against his. She was still exhausted, but her energy was quickly building. "I'm fine, I really am, especially now that you're back." She kissed him gingerly, a wet and loving kiss that seemed to last for far too long. Shining Armor wanted to roll his eyes or intervene, but opted to allow them to be happy. "I can't believe I didn't notice..." Flam shushed her, rocking the mare back and forth softly.

He cradled her, resting Twilight Sparkle on his lap. "Don't you worry about anything sweetheart, nopony knew until it was too late." She sighed, hugging him once more.

"I've seen that face before." Flam and Twilight Sparkle looked up, seeing Shining Armor watching them. Princess Cadence was pressed against his side, eliciting all three ponies attention. "That's the face Shining has when we're alone." Shining Armor blushed, looking away and protesting the comment made by his wife.

He smiled, knowing that his sister had found a stallion to love her. "Be nice to her, Flam. You two make a good couple." Twilight Sparkle thanked her brother, hugging him as well.

Across the way, Flim was rubbing his temples and chuckling to himself. "I'm sorry, Applejack. I shouldn't take risks like that, not when I've got you to care about."

She smirked, kissing his cheek. "Go right on bein' yourself, 'cause I wouldn't have you any other way." She helped him up, the stallion stretching his legs and wincing at the discomfort he felt from being thrown.

He smiled through the pain, dusting off his black tuxedo and standing beside Applejack, who was gussied up in her wedding dress. "You look really beautiful." He stepped closer to her, pressing his chest against hers. She looked away, down at the ground, her cheeks flushed. "Let's get married." He lifted her chin, rubbing noses with her momentarily.

Applejack giggled, snorting accidentally out of her nose. Flim chuckled, both of them sharing a laugh. For the second time, the guests took their seats at the wedding of Flim and Applejack. The true Flam sat beside Twilight Sparkle, holding her hoof and leaning his head against hers.

"I do!" Applejack leaned forward, smiling and kissing her then husband in front of royalty, friends, and family. Granny Smith cooed happily, snapping a picture. "I love you."

Applejack smirked, hugging him on the alter. "I hope we're together forever."

Flim smiled, "we will be."

Twilight Sparkle kissed Flam's cheek, nestling against his side comfortably. "We'll be together forever, too, Twilight." She giggled, rubbing noses with him gently. Twilight Sparkle let him wrap her shoulders beneath his arm, holding her against his side as they watched something magical.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
